Falling Apart At The Seams
by Copper Wise
Summary: Aellerain has been through much in her twenty four years and has seen things no one should have to see, from archdemons to broodmothers. The new Mage-Templar war is something that she didn't think she'd have to deal with but she comes to find that someone she considered a dear friend is behind it. When they meet he's no longer what he once was. Can he be saved at all now?


**Author's Note**: Hello there! Copper Wise here saying first, thank you for checking in here. It has been some time since I posted anything on Fanfiction though I've wanted to for years. And I mean years. The Spirit of Justice has been my favorite character ever since I first saw him in Awakening and so I've wanted to do a story for him and just him. Mind you I'm a romantic so this story will turn into one. Anders has a ton of romance stories so here is one for Justice. If you see any mistakes please point them out, grammer drives me nuts but occasionally I miss something. Here's to getting a novel out.

Also this is roughly a few months after Dragon Age II. Trying to figure out an exact time is a pain but I'll get it down at some point.

Second, I do not own Dragon Age or any of it's characters. Aellerain is merely a character of mine that was used in Bioware's game. It would freakin' rock to work for Bioware 'though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: Signs of Trouble

All this standing was killing her feet but it was something she was quite used to. It was a rare day when the Arlessa of Amaranthine wasn't on her feet day in and day out. Aellerain's attention was drawn to a broad man in the colors of the northern coastlands and as gruff to match. He bowed, her seneschal announcing him as Ser Damrik and he, as all of those with troubles in the arl, told her the reasons for him being here. Raiders again.

In her peripheral vision she noted that others nodded to the same problems and she stopped the sigh of frustration she wanted to make. She turned to seneschal Varel who was already anticipating her words.

"We shall have troops sent to the coastlands immediately, Arlessa." He said.

She hid the smirk that appeared with the bow of her head and added, "Have one of the Grey Warden mages as well as a few of the Warden rogues accompany them. I believe the raiders need to have a fire lit under their britches to get the point across."

Varel didn't bother to dismiss his smile as he and the Arlessa exchanged a glance before returning to work.

Ser Damrik bowed this time at the waist and thanked her before stepping back into the throng of nobles. She viewed each noble's face in turn, thinking to herself that they and their people gave her purpose in a world that she had thought she had none. With each face came a hundred more and that much more responsibility. And she loved it. She had more power for an elf and Grey Warden in history and she loved it. Allowing herself a rare genuine smile spread her hands wide with palms up to the assembled she asked for a moment more of their time.

"Lords and ladies of Amaranthine. I wanted to say that I appreciate your patience throughout these eight years of my overseeing of the Arling. I know that it has taken much to rebuild the arling and you and our people have had to give up much to do so. But with amazing durability and strength of Ferelden you have endured and made our home so much better than it was before. When I first came here the darkspawn had torn it apart and Rendan Howe had had your coffers crumbling. But look at everything around you on your way home! Your hard work has made this arling so much more than any other in Ferelden! With the help of Nathaniel Howe, this arling can be called a proper one and a strong one again. We have persevered where many would have fallen, we have grown bright and vibrant where many have grown dull. I may lead you all but it is you who I have to thank. I would not have been able to help you if you had not let me. Me, an elf and a mage. You humble me."

Nathaniel, who was surprised to be named in such a way, awkwardly nodding at his mention. The people did not look at him with suspension as they once had.

To the shock of the nobles Aellerain bowed to them at the waist, knowing this would be the talk of Amaranthine City for at least a week. When she straightened one noble clapped. Then another. Until soon the nobles were in unison. When the applause finally died down Aellerain held up a hand and asked them to return to their homes. Should they need anything to send runners.

As the crowd dispersed Varel folded his hands loosely behind his back, watching critically as the nobles talked amongst themselves. "A pep talk, my lady?"

"I figured I hadn't said much to them about all the hard work they've done recently. No one has tried to assassinate me for a while and more than most have been working together. It has been a nice season and I plan on sending gifts for each bann and their people in appreciation. Of course I'll be checking in to make sure they use these gifts wisely but also to see the people."

The silver haired man stole a glance at her, amused. "That does not sound like the Arlessa. Are sure you're Aellie? I was certain she was a mischievous sprite who grumbled about everyone and everything." He dodged easily her attempt to swat at him.

"Oh shush Varel. Or I'll have you shoving-" At that moment there was a set of gasps and exclamations, the crowd of departing nobles parting to allow a elven man to burst through. When he spotted Aellerain relief swept across his features and he bolted for the Arlessa. The guards stopped him before he could reach her but Aellie stepped down the two steps of the throne of Amaranthine and prompted him to speak.

Between breaths he managed to string his words together. It was obvious that he had run quite a ways and judging from his boots he had taken to the woods instead of sticking to the roads. Hints of panic and desperation. "Arlessa, please we need your help! Something attacked a group of templars and their patrons just north of the Wending Wood. It's a massacre my lady!"

Aellie and Varel exchanged a worried look, the latter pondering out loud. "This happened along the Pilgram's Path?"

"Yes ser." The man said hurriedly, thanking a maid who had fetched him a mug of water. "I can show your men if need be."

Aellie called for her map but shook her head. "Rest here, you have done plenty by telling me. But please, is there anything else you can tell me? Why would you come all the way to Vigil's Keep for assistance? There are waypoints along the roads that could have helped."

"Because ser, I tried them. One of them said that it was clearly the work of demons. I was on my way to the Chantry of Denerim to pay my respects. I had missed one of the caravans by a few hours so took me time. That's when I saw one of the… bodies meself," The man gulped, clearly shaken about it but forced himself to tell her more, "They were torn apart they were. I dunno what it was but this was not the work of anything less than a orge, but the darkspawn haven't been seen around the Path for some time now."

"And," Varel cut in, concerned pinching his handsome features, "it's worrying that something would attack templars in such a way. Blood mages perhaps? Andraste's blood, do you think this is bleed over of the Mage-Templar war that's been brewing in the other parts of Thedas? There's been plenty of anti-templar word about as well as anti-mage."

At a curious look from Aellie he continued, "You know my lady that there have been the whispers of both about."

"Yes but it did not seem to truly effect here, Ferelden, ever since the Circle was released around eight years ago." The Arlessa shrugged, "But blood mages it could be. I'd have to see the bodies to get a better understanding of what we're dealing with. Captain Garavel."

A blond human man of strict stature and sharp features stepped out from her left to await orders. "Ser?"

"We'll need to secure the Pilgrim's Path. The last thing we need is news to spread that pilgrims of Andraste are the next targets and that we are care little for the righteous. Send patrols up to Amaranthine and have the rest follow us south. I think the Queen was about most upset if whatever this arrived on Denerim's doorstep."

Garavel saluted, "As you wish Arlessa." And went off to arrange the said patrols.

Aellie turned back to the pilgrim. "You said they looked torn apart?"

"Yes ser."

"Then we must set off shortly. I don't like the sound of this and want to see the evidence for myself." The nobles still lingered in the background, ease dropping on the most interesting bit of news that would surely make for good gossip when they returned home and also to see whose lands were in trouble. Concern was pressed into their faces as well in their interest. "Nobles, please return to your homes. I am overseeing this personally and shall send runners as soon as I know something so as to sooth concerns."

One of the nobles pushed her way forward through the others with wide all-seeing eyes. Her skin was rough, her hand when she held it up was callused from hard work. Lady Loasain was one of the few, like the farmer's lord, that looked out for her own on her own time. Her worry was easy to see since it was her domain they were bound to enter. "Arlessa, surely you're going to call on the Queen's men to secure the roads right? How would I explain it if good Chantry folk showed up dead? This surely doesn't mean that that war is coming here?"

Aellie straightened as best she could, trying to make herself as tall as she could (which wasn't saying much) and nodded assuredly. "The Grey Wardens and the men of Vigil's Keep will be investigating this. I will be sending word to her highness but I will not be asking for troops right off the bat. I do not know how big of a problem this is and it must be contained. I do not want to ask so much of the Queen Anora when I do not know what I'm dealing with. She will not like it if I send her men on a goose chase. I am not saying such a thing is but we do not know the details. As soon as I find out I will decide to do so. That being said the patrols that follow me will check on your lands and villages. When I know something Lady Loasain, you will know something."

That seemed to settle them enough to leave her hall. The elven man was bent to catch his breath, still nursing the glass of water. Aellie made sure a maid was assigned to his quarters before setting off to the task at hand. Nathaniel Howe was at her side immediately and Varel took her free side The two human men dwarfed the elven Arlessa yet she clearly led the two through the hall and out into the inner courtyard. There the Grey Wardens were waiting, one in particular who shared the same pointed ears as Aellie but with much more detailed tattoos marking her as Dalish. She impatiently tapped her foot at the approaching Arlessa.

"We were told to assemble fifteen to the courtyard. So we're assembled on a moment's notice why?"

Quite used to the Dalish's temper Aellie called the Grey Wardens under her command to order and announced that they would be leaving for the southern portion of the Pilgrim's Path. The Dalish was the only one not to snap to attention. To her Aellie said, "Velanna, someone has attacked a group of templars off the Pilgrim's Path. I know-" She cut in before the woman could protest, "They are templars and we are mages but the brutality of their murders warrant attention. I need you to scout ahead since you are much faster at traveling and tell me what I should expect. Is this a wild goose chase or something far worse?"

Velanna, proclaimed Keeper to the Wardens of Amaranthine, weighed the situation and the Arlessa's gravity of her words then nodded. She stole a glance to Nathaniel who nodded with a 'good eve my lady', possibly wore the hint of a tiny smile then in a flurry of animated roots disappeared. It was a skill that Aellie, despite being a mage, could not replicate no matter how she tried. She just did not have an affinity with the earth the way the Dalish did. Velanna called it a shortcoming but assured the Arlessa that it was something that only the most talented had.

Nathaniel had run to fetch his bow, quiver and Aellie's staff. Varel put a hand upon Aellie's shoulder as she strapped the staff to her back to gain her attention. "Be careful Aellerain. Do not wander into danger needlessly."

Touched by his concern Aellie patted his hand and nodded, "Of course Varel, you know me I'm the pinnacle of caution."

"No you're not." Nathaniel commented, pretending to be quite interested in his bow string as if it weren't perfect and at the ready at all times.

Aellie shot him a dark look, which he ignored, and to her seneschal said, "I will and thank you. I expect the Keep to still be standing when I return. No wild parties without me."

The seneschal rolled his eyes, already turning back to enter the keep again. "You stole my idea Arlessa, whatever shall I do now?" He paused before he did so, saluting her. "Return with haste and the Maker be with you, whatever you find."


End file.
